


A Drunk Severus is a Funny Severus

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: severus_sighs, Complete, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus get drunk and Harry helps.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus get drunk and Harry helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to Selkie, for her Beta work, all other errors are mine.

Severus was a little drunk, okay dammit he was piss... very drunk. However, no one had seen him like this and hopefully no one would. He was going to rest against the wall, but the damn thing moved and he ended up almost falling. He'd almost swear it did.

“Severus, do you feel okay?” Harry sighed.

“I’m fine” Severus slurred.

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Sure, come on I'll take you home.”

Severus glared at Harry and tried to move away, but ended up falling against him.

“See what you did. Stop putting your foot out.” Severus sneered, or slurred more like it.

Harry just rolled his eyes and helped Severus up, but Severus just pulled away.

Continue...


	2. The Consequences of being Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus heard what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to onkoona for her beta work, all other errors are mine.

"Don't touch me, Podder," slurred Severus.

Severus wrikled his eyebrow, why did he feel like that sounded wrong. Is it Pocket or Pickle?...Ha! is Potter.

"Potterrrrrrrrrrr," Severus sounded the name out.

"Yes?" Harry asked holding back a laugh.

Harry was enjoying this Severus very much, he had never known that Severus could be fun when he was under the cups.

"We have arrived at your rooms."

Severus stood and stared at his door for a while swaying in place. Taking his wand out he pointed at what he thought was the door, but instead of the door it was the wall next to it.

"Owen, oten, open," Severus wrinkle his brows in exasperations, the damn door didn't want to open, did he change the password.

"Kill the bunny?" Severus asked the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and took out his wand and opened the door to Severus rooms. He knew they would be here all night if he waited for Severus to open the door in his drunk state.

Severus gave a grunt when the blasted door finally opened. The blasted bunnies moved...he had bunnies?

Harry waited until Severus passed through the door and walked behind him and followed Severus to make sure that he didn't stumble in anything.

"Okay, here we are your room." Harry relaxed when they had made it in one piece, "Do you need help with anything?"

Severus looked at Potter and blinked, Potter was saying something. However, all he could see were Potter lips moving. He shrugged, he didn't care what Potter was saying. But the next words out of Potter’s mouth stopped him. He wanted Severus to touch him, where?

 

To be continued...


	3. To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus starts to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to onkoona for her beta work, all other errors are mine.

Severus groaned when he felt the rays of the sun hit his closed eyelids. He moved, but stopped at the dizziness. His mouth felt as dry as cotton and the flavor of it made him sick.

He groaned when he felt the pounding in his head when he open an eye and closed it as fast as he could against the light that made his headache intensify. What had he been thinking when he ended up drinking half of the content of the bottle that was offered? He should blame Lucius, it was after all Lucius damn fault that he had a hangover.

All he could remember was Narcissa talking about a wedding to come and how the bride was causing to much problems. He remember drinking one shot after shot of the fine old cognac and then more talking and later waking up here. He felt he needed to get up and take something for this headache. He moved his leg but then hit something that even in his state of pain he knew shouldn’t be there.

He opened both bleary eyes, carefully turned his head to his left, and almost fell off the bed. Next to him lying on the bed was none other than the-bloody-boy-who-didn’t-damn-die-and-leave-him-alone Potter. What the fuck did he do last night, seduce the enemy?

Severus turned away when images came to him little by little, him kneeling, him panting. He groaned when he saw an image of himself on his hand and knees. This would be the last time he would ever drink. Now he needed to find a way to move without waking Potter.

He moved slowly and put one foot down on the cold dungeon floor. He froze when he felt the bed move.

“Severus.” Harry murmured.

Well, shit.

 

The End


End file.
